dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinloth Bazur
, Yellow Lantern/Sinestro Corpsman | Education = Well Educated in War, Strategy, Psychology (General Sentient Organism Psychology), Dremurian Martial Arts, Astronomy, and Biology (limited to particular Alien species) | Origin = Born on Dremuria | PlaceOfBirth = Dremuria | Creators = User:The Warpsmith | First = | Quote = "Only through hardship and chaos does a society remain strong, peace weakens us and makes us vulnerable to the next conqueror" | Speaker = Warghost | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Sinloth Bazur was born on the world of Dremuria in Sector 113. During the course of Sinloth's childhood his race were conquerors of many worlds and were renowned for their prowess in battle. Upon reaching adulthood his race came under new leadership and turned to a pacifistic way of life. All weapons and ways of war were banned and all previously conquered worlds were restored to their previous states. Sinloth had come from a long line of Military tacticians and philosophers, which caused him to grow to resent his world's government. Sinloth foresaw that eventually the worlds his people had conquered would want true vengeance and nothing would convince them that his people had changed. Sinloth believed that pacifism and order would cause his society to stagnate and wither. So he stockpiled all the information he could on warfare, strategy, and psychology and trained in secret. Eventually Sinloth became the self-proclaimed Vigilante known as Warghost (rough translation) and over time terrorized his people with attacks on political figures and the destruction of post-war memorials. The people saw him as a Terrorist and refused to heed his message. Eventually Sinloth was captured while attempting to assassinate the Grand Chancellor of Dremuria and imprisoned on Dremuria's moon. While in his cell his prediction had come to pass, a massive fleet comprised of many unified races all seeking revenge against Dremuria arrived in force to destroy the entire world. While Sinloth sat in isolation, prepared for the fiery death that would come from the nearing bombardment, a Qwardian Power Ring flew into his cell and spoke to him. It told him that he had the ability to inspire great fear and was worthy of joining the Sinestro Corps. The ring gave him the power to break free of his cell and escape the prison. Sinloth however had lost faith that his people deserved to be saved and allowed the ring to take him to the Sinestro Corps homeworld of Qward in the Anti-Matter Universe. Sinestro Upon joining the Sinestro Corps it became quickly apparent that Sinloth and Sinestro had wholly opposing goals. Where Sinestro sought to bring order to the universe through the power of Fear, Sinloth believed absolute Chaos to be the only answer to the universe's weaknesses. Although Sinloth disagreed with his commander's goals he could not help but respect his strength and so remained loyal through the Corps' coming trials. Return to Sector 113 Sinloth was assigned to his home system by Sinestro to be the Fear Agent of Sector 113. Upon returning he immediately set about to bring the inhabitants under the control of the Corps. He systematically wiped out the leaders of the newly formed Alliance originally formed to wipe out the Dremurians. The various Alien races soon returned to their state of servitude as they had been during Dremuria's War-thirsting days but now under the rule of Sinloth. Although Sinloth wanted to push the Sector into utter Anarchy to better befit his personal beliefs he was bound by Sinestro's law to maintain order through Fear. Sinloth found a middle-ground and forced each world's government into a constant state of in-fighting in gladiatorial arenas to determine their respective rulers. This caused constant political shifting and, in a controlled way, Chaos. Sinloth viewed this is as the closest he would allow his Sector to come to true order. On Dremuria Sinloth had the armies that destroyed it build a monument to Warghost and then summarily executed them all at it's base as retaliation for their actions. It is on Dremuria's moon where Sinloth was imprisoned that he built his fortress where he oversees the Sector. Method of War Sinloth is a particularly aggressive fighter and prefers to get up close with a variety of Construct weapons such as Swords, Claws, and Staves. He constantly changes up his Constructed weapon to prevent his foes from mounting a solid defense. Sinloth also makes Construct minions of various Fear-inducing creatures from Sector 113 such as the Dremurian Arachnox and Lythuran Kraghound in order to terrify and eviscerate his foes. | Powers = * :*'Sense Fear: has an innate understanding of the fears of others, even without access to his ring. :* :* :* | Abilities = * * * * * :* * * * * * * | Strength = Enhanced | Weaknesses = * : Qwardian Power Ring is useless against Blue Power Rings. * has a Code of Honor that can be exploited, easily angered * : weakened by highly-oxygenated atmospheres without Power Ring. | Equipment = * Qwardian Power Battery | Transportation = * : Via power ring. | Weapons = * Qwardian Power Ring ** *** ** ** | Notes = Sinloth has a particular Code of Honor *I. Chaos and Anarchy are for the good of all sentient things *II. Innocence is proof of peace which is proof of weakness *III. All living beings deserve the chance to prove their strength *IV. To deny a direct challenge is proof of weakness *V. Only the strong may lead | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Sinestro Corps members Category:Aliens Category:Yellow Lantern Corps Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Under Construction